When installing drywall in a facility, large panels of drywall are nailed or screwed to structural studs. Each nail or screw leaves a recess in the surface of the dry wall panel and gaps exist between adjacent dry wall panels. Typically the gaps between panels are covered with a tape and a joint compound is used to: i) fill the recesses in the surface caused by the nail or screw; ii) cover and blend the surface of the tape to the surface of the panels; and iii) fill remaining damage and imperfections in the surface of the panels.
The joint compound is applied in a wet state. After the joint compound hardens and dries, it is sanded such that a smooth surface is formed across multiple dry wall panels. Traditional sanding paper typically become clogged with joint compound dust which renders the sanding paper ineffective quite quickly. Porous sanding screens supported by a rubber or foam sanding block are an improvement over traditional sanding paper as the user may periodically flex the screen with respect to the block to remove joint compound dust clogging the screen. While this solution resolves the clogging problem, hand sanding with a screen remains tedious and the repetitive task of removing clogged joint compound from the screen is time consuming at best.
Existing hand held power sanders are also useful for sanding joint compound, however several problems exist with using existing power sanders. First, if the power sander can only accommodate traditional sanding paper, the sanding paper will become clogged with joint compound dust very quickly rendering it ineffective.
Second, a typical sander only supports sandpaper in a single plane and is therefore impractical for sanding joint compound applied in a corner wherein two drywall panels meet at an acute angle.
What is needed is portable powered dry wall sanding tool that does not suffer the disadvantages of known systems.